A surprise for Tommy
by Lynleygracey
Summary: Barbara has a surprise for Tommy


Tommy gets the surprise of a life time.

* * *

"Are you ready"?

Barbara looked at the guy next to her and nodded. She braced herself for what was to come.

The needle burned through her skin and she looked up in surprise.

"Is this all"? she asked.

The tattoo artist smiled and said "if you prepare for the worst, it's always easy. But it's a good thing to do".

Barbara looked at her arm where a heart appeared. A little T was planned in the middle of it. She smiled by the thought of T. He was in Tokyo where the English Rugby team played the finale against South Africa. He would not be back before the weekend was over.

She had loved him for years, even when he was married to Helen. She died some years ago now, but Barbara didn't see herself as the partner of His Lordship. He was way out of her league. But she could always dream. And that's what she did at home.

Now she foccussed on the guy who was inkting her arm. The heart was almost finished. The guy looked up and smiled.

"Are you alright"? he asked.

"Yeah" she answered. "Why would I not be".

* * *

The tattoo was done and she listened to the instructions Chris, the tattoo artist, gave her to take care of it.

"You can remove the plastic in an hour. The tattoo is clean, so you don't need to wash it". He pointed at the small bottle of cream in her hands. "After you washed it, you put a little bit of cream on it. Rub it in very gently".

She nodded.

He handed her a paper with the instructions he just gave. "You can always come back if there's something wrong, or if you have questions".

She nodded again. "Thanks" she said. She threw everything in her bag and took out her pack of Players and lightner. She turned her back to Chris and left the tattoo shop. Once outdoors she lit up a sigaret and walked to the nearest Tube station.

* * *

Tommy walked into his office. He arrived back home Monday evening late. He slept for a few hours and went to work. He was behind with his paperwork, so he decided to start early in the day. He smiled. The British team lost the finale, but he had had a great weekend with Peter. It was great to spend time with him. They had lots to talk about and one of the subjects was Barbara.

At one point Peter bluntly said, "You are in love with her are you". He had shrugged his shoulders. Now in his office he had to admit the truth, he loved her. He missed her. One look at the other policemen made him see that she was not there. He checked his watch. It was nearly 10 o'clock. He saw some commotion among his officers and saw she had arrived.

* * *

"Sorry Sir. I had some errands to run at home."

"That's allright, it's quiet at the moment. But it would have been nice if you told me you were late. There are many crazy people out there"

Her eyebrows rose as she said " since when do you care".

"Since I.." He stopped himself in time. What was he thinking. She would laugh at him for being in love with her. Her face told him that she was waiting for an answer. He blushed and went on "there are many crazy people with knives out there. I just want you to be safe".

_Damn_, she thought and was touched by his kindness. He was so cute and damn, he did look hot in his tight jeans that fitted him like a glove. It showed of his athletic style and sexy bum. Did he do this on purpose? His shirt was opened a bit further than normal and she could see a bit of chesshair peeping out. She knew he didn't have much of it, but enough to arouse her.

She finally nodded and went back to her own desk. Both didn't get much work done as they thought about eachother in a way that made them blush.

* * *

The day was almost over and Tommy had managed to get his paperwork done. With a smile he decided that he deserved a cup of coffee, so he left his office and crossed the street. In the Costa Coffee around the corner he waited patiently to be served. In the meanwhile he looked around. The place was always packed and there was hardly room for him to sit. When it was his turn he decided to take a coffee on the go.

Back at the Yard many officers already left, but Barbara was still at work. He saw her looking at her arm. She was taking some cream from a small tube and rubbing it on her arm. Curious as he was, he tiptoed to her desk and looked at her arm.

His mouth fell open. Since when did Barbara had a tattoo? By the look of it, it was new. When he noticed the small T inside the heart his heart skipped a beat. Was his love answered? He walked past her to finish his work for the day.

She looked up when he walked by. With one eye at her arm she cursed herself for not hearing him enter the room.

"Damn him" she thought.

She watched him pass by with a distant look in his eyes. He probably didn't even noticed her.

* * *

"Havers"?

She turned around in her chair and looked at him. "Yes. Sir" she added quickly.

"Are you ever going to call me Thomas or Tommy"?

She shook her head. "Not a chance. And we are at work remember".

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fancy a drink"?

"Sure, why not".

"Come on then. It has been a long day for both of us".

With a smile she nodded. She shut off her computer and followed him out of the office.

* * *

She was waiting for her drinks and didn't noticed him looking at her.

He loved his view. Recently she changed her clothing habit. The usually wide clothes were gone and figure hugging ones came in their place. She even wore a bit of make up. Not much, but enough to make her green eyes stand out. She changed into a stunning, good looking woman. He was not the only one who noticed the change. Her colleagues complimented her on her looks, but she did decline offers of dating. He had to swallow when he saw her move. Her cleavage was just visible and the slight movement made him a bit uneasy. He had dreamed of making love to her and caressing it.

She placed the pints on the table and sat.

"Are you alright"?

"Yes. Why do you ask"?

"You had a strange look in your eyes. That's all".

He blushed. Did she read his mind? He doubted it, but with her you never knew. He took his pint and raised it.

"Here's to a fun evening".

She raised her glass to and repeated his words.

* * *

They were both on their second pint when he dropped the bomb.

"Who's T"?

She nearly choked in her pint. He had seen the tattoo after all.

"Eh, Teddy"? she said a bit unsure.

He looked a bit puzzled, but then broke into a smile.

"Why don't you tell me that you love me".

"I don't".

"That doesn't sound convincing Barbara".

Her blush said it all. She didn't want to hide her feelings anymore and she nodded.

"Why not tell me"?

"You are way out of my league Sir".

"Tommy".

"Tommy", she repeated.

"You are not way out of my league. My feelings for you are the same. I don't find myself good enough for you".

"Excuse me? Look at you, every inch the gentleman.".

He shook his head. "I am tired of being the gentleman. I want to be a normal man. I feel like a normal man when I am with you".

She bent over the table and kissed him. He wanted to answer her kiss, but the table got in the way. They broke the kiss and started laughing.

"Should we continue at home"? he asked.

"Yours or mine"?

"I live closer."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go".

* * *

They left the pub and drove to his house. They didn't waist much time and went straight to his bedroom. There was nothing more to say. They knew they were made for eachother and didn't care what others thought of it.


End file.
